1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate used in a display apparatus, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display panel having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, and a micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS) display apparatus, includes a display panel configured to display an image.
In a relatively bright environment, when a grayscale of the image displayed on the display panel is high, visibility of the display panel may decrease.
In a relatively dark environment, when the grayscale of the image displayed on the display panel is low, visibility of the display panel may decrease.
Thus, a technique for increasing the visibility of the display apparatus according to a brightness of ambient light around the display panel is required.